comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity Falls
Gravity Falls is a kids fanfiction show rated TV-Y7 on Disney Channel. Gravity Falls is featured on Comicon. Gravity Falls is about two twins, Mabel and Dipper, discovering the secrets of Gravity Falls, with the limit of only a summer vacation, since they actually live in Pieodement, Calafornia. Gravity Falls is loaded with Illumaniti, and features gnomes, UFO's, Ghosts, Manotaurs, Bat Boy, and more. Cast and characters Main *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines,the 12-year-old twin brother of Mabel Pines. Smart and conventional, armed with the book marked 3 he found which helps him with the mystery of the day. Dipper Pines can't wait to be a man. A born adventurer at heart, Dipper can't sit still, and is always looking for the next riddle to solve. His scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off figuring out the mystery of the day, but sometimes his over-zealousness leaves others questioning his credibility. He is wise beyond his years, and his refusal to sit still when there are puzzles to be solved leaves him restless in everyday situations. Goals-oriented and rooted in the details, he sometimes overthinks situations and obsessively makes lists. It is revealed in one of the episodes that Dipper has a crush on Wendy. It is also revealed that he likes girly pop music. He got his name from a birthmark on his forehead shaped like the Big Dipper. He secretly wishes he had the name "Tyrone." *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines, the 12-year-old twin sister of Dipper Pines. Based on the postcard she sent to her parents she seems to be a girly girl. Mabel Pines is a buoyant and energetic optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that come in handy when Dipper needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of it. Mabel lives in a world of pre-teen novels, and her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations which ultimately require her brother's help. Still, despite the weirdness in Gravity Falls, Mabel is always a "glass half-full" kind of girl. *Alex Hirsch as Great Uncle "Grunkle" Stan, the great uncle of Dipper and Mabel Pines. He runs and lives in The Mystery Shack which is the world's most bizarre museum. Grunkle Stan is a gruff and miserly salesman who has finally managed to set up shop in a town with enough unsuspecting customers to sell his worthless knickknacks. His flair for showmanship is oddly hypnotizing, and thus he is able to make money by peddling the bogus trinkets and baubles in his store. His work ethic is mainly driven by his desire to make money, so when he's not generating an income, he's usually at home watching television, although he has sometimes counterfeited and stole money. Stan almost always wears a fez similar to that worn by Shriners and often speaks of the "boys from the lodge", who he claims "mistrust" him. Even though he sends the twins on unpredictable and outrageous errands, he always has their best interests at heart and loves them unconditionally. Despite his apparent 'Used car salesman' demeanor, he appears to have a few secrets of his own, including a hidden staircase to an unknown location hidden behind his vending machine. *Thurop Van Orman as Gideon Charles Gleeful,(also known as 'Lil Gideon) a young boy who owns the "Tent of Telepathy", a successful competitor of the Mystery Shack. He has an unhealthy obsession with Mabel, and thinks Dipper and Grunkle Stan are the only things keeping them apart, when she has no interest in him. He previously had an amulet that gave him telekinesis, but it was destroyed by Mabel after he attempted to use it to kill Dipper. Afterwards, he creates a little play-set of the Mystery Shack, planning revenge. It is then shown that he owns the book marked 2, the previous volume of the book Dipper owns marked 3. *Alex Hirsch also plays Soos,he handyman at the Mystery Shack. A friend of Dipper and Mabel Pines, Soos is a portly and lovable man-child whose desire to be where the action is makes him an excellent resource for the twins when they need a ride about town. Aside from the kids, he’s the only other person who sees all the strange things happening in Gravity Falls. He seems to have a wide variety of talents, specifically DJing. *Linda Cardellini as Wendy,a cool, mellow fifteen-year-old girl who works at The Mystery Shack part-time. She is also Dipper's crush. Recurring *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Blubbs the Gravity Falls policeman. He appears to be rather lazy, often choosing to sit around and drink coffee instead of pursuing a case. There also seems to be very little crime in Gravity Falls, as Deputy Derland once comments on how unused their equipment is. *Keith Ferguson as Deputy Derland the right-hand man of Sheriff Blubbs. *John DiMaggio as Manly Dan the strong lumberjack and Wendy's father, he also has three sons. *Will Forte as Tyler the Cute Biker a scatterbrain biker. *Alex Hirsch as Old Man McGucket the crazy old man of Gravity Falls. He is a technical mastermind, capable of creating massive robots. He has a son but the pair have very little closeness as his son seems perpetually embarrassed by his father's eccentric antics. *Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined a fake reporter, he has a crush on Shandra Jimenez. *Jackie Bascarino as Pacifica Northwest the most popular girl in Gravity Falls. She comes from a wealthy family, and she is a school diva and Mabel's antagonist. Her name is a pun on Pacific Northwest, the region of the United States, comprised mostly in Washington, Oregon, and Northern California, where the town of Gravity Falls is located. Reception edit Ratings A special preview of the series following the Disney Channel Original Movie Let It Shine, was watched by 3.4 million viewers. The series garnered high views on its fifth episode, which aired on July 13, 2012, and attracted 3.6 million viewers. On August 10, 2012, the episode "Double Dipper" was watched by 4.18 million viewers and recorded Disney Channel’s best ratings with regular programming in more than 6 months in Total Viewers, Kids 2-11 and Kids 6-11, and in more than 7 months in children and teens 9-14 – since 2/3/12 and 1/6/12, respectively. Gravity Falls became the highest-rated program in the ‘Night of Premieres’ lineup that night, finishing with a higher rating than Jessie, Ant Farm, My Babysitter's a Vampire, and Code 9. edit Critical reception The series's premiere earned very positive reviews. It also currently holds a 8.7 rating on TV.com and 9.2 rating from 83 users on IMDb.com. From critics, the show has received generally positive reviews. Brian Lowry of Variety stated, "The show has a breezy quality that should play to kids, and tickle some twinges of nostalgia among their parents." While the Los Angeles Times Robert Lloyd referred to the program as "..gently twisted, with some Disneyfied action and heart-warming folded in". In his review, David Hinckley of New York Daily News called Gravity Falls, "quirky and endearing", and offered praise for the character of Mabel Pines. Matt Blum, writing for Wired, compared the show to Disney Channel's animated program Phineas and Ferb, hailing Gravity Falls as "clever, strange, and somewhat poignant". Genres Comedy,Adventure, Black Comedy, Horror Comedy.